Pistol
Name Pistols are in service with the U.S.C.M.s., Mercenaries and Weyland Personnel. Description A VP78 Pistol is used by U.S.C.M.s on BG386, with variations of this weapon used on LV426, LV1201 and aboard the U.S.M. Auriga. Construction ---- Alloy in construction the Pistol is a required for all marines in the field of combat. In is a single barrel, clip loading side arm that holds between 12 - 18 rounds, two rates of fire allows a marines to decide between single shot or burst fire. Tactical Uses ---- Two fire configurations allow for an adaptable side arm, these will allow the marine to either fire in single shot or burst fire. The single shot fires a single 9 × 19mm round at a rate of 60 RPM and burst fires three rounds pulse fire 9 × 19mm round at a rate of 80 RPM. A weapon that can be used by marines if they are running low on ammunition. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance ---- Appearances in the following; Aliens v Predator 3 Variations Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic Aliens v Predator 2 Aliens v Predator 2: Primal Hunt Alien Resurrection Alien Trilogy AVP: Evolution Aliens: Infestation Alien: Isolation Predator (film) Predator 2 (film) Predators (film) Aliens (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Prometheus (film) Interactions ---- Continuity [[AvP_3|'Aliens v Predator 3']] In Aliens v Predator 3 an unlimited amount of ammo is carried but requires collecting in other games. This is the weapon that the Rookie collects after healing himself and continues with it until collecting a pulse rifle. Alien: Isolation Amanda picks up a pistol in Sevastopol's Spaceflight terminal but can also be collected at various locations. Although referred to as a pistol it is a 6 round revolver. Ammo is collected throughout the space station and is carried in her backpack like any other piece of equipment collected. The revolver is best used against human targets with little effect against synthetics or the alien. [[:Category:armoury|'Various']] Dual pistols are available in Aliens v Predator 2 Primal Hunt, Alien Resurrection, Aliens v Predator Gold and Aliens v Predator Classic 2000. [[:Category:armoury|'Films']] A form of Pistol appears in all Alien, Predator and Alien v Predator films except Alien (film) were a zip gun appears but isn't used and Alien 3 (film) were they are no weapons of any sort but inmates have flares and torches. [[wikipedia:Alien_vs._Predator_(film)|'Alien v Predator (film)']] Alien v Predator (film) weapons are equipped with green laser markers including pistols. [[wikipedia:Prometheus_(film)|'Prometheus (film)']] Prometheus (film) weapons include pistols which fire high velocity bullets. AVP: Evolution In AVP: Evolution scientists are equipped with either Knives or Pistols. ---- [[Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'Aliens: Colonial Marines']] [[Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'W-Y 88 MOD4 Combat Pistol']] Extremely light and durable pistol contructed completely from nano-bound, hard impact plastics and other synthetic materials. (27 rounds) Attachments: W-Y C43 Extended Magazine Large capacity pistol magazine created from lightweight plastics, lightweight composition allows each magazine to hold more ammunition without adding significant weight Sights: W-Y S91 Dot Reflex Sight Non-magnifying reflector sight outfitted with a red LED dot, LED dot remains consistently positioned, allowing for faster target acquisition. W-Y 88 MOD4 Stock Iron Sight Standard W-Y Mod4 Combat Pistol iron sight, sight rail and post are highlighted with green LED indicators, maintaining tactical supremacy in low-light situations. Skins: Gold Rush Sand Blasted Quick Silver Fire Modes: Standard Fire Standard 88 Mod 4 semi-automatic firing mod. Full-auto action replacement Heavily modified firing mechanisms throughout the 88 Mod 4 allow conversion from semi-automatic to fully-automatic fire. ---- [[Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'Armat M4A3 Service Pistol']] Standard issue USCM 9mm pistol comprised of lightweight steel alloy. Attachments: Armat A7 Sound Supressor Cylindrical barrel-mounted attachment, reduces speed of propellent gasses, resulting in an overall reduction of volume for each shot fired. Sights: Armat M4A3 Stock Iron Sight Standard configuration ARMAT M4A3 iron sight, notch and post configuration provide minimal occlusion to the shooter's view. Armat Laser Targeting System Underslung red LED targeting laser, emits a laser targeting reticule consistent with projectile trajectory, even at long distances. Skins: M4A3 Stock Military-issue M4A3 paint job. Money Maker Custom paint job consisting of a gold pattern alongside custom engravings. Royale Custom paint job consisting of a purple camo pattern. Urban Jungle Custom paint job consisting of an orange camo pattern. Fire Modes: A27 High Velocity Rounds Alternate ammo type, propellent-assisted rounds exit the pistol's barrel at a significantly higher velocity, causing tremendous damage. [[Aliens:_Colonial_Marines|'Others':]] Vasquez's Pistol (Smith & Wesson Model 39) Gorman's Pistol (VP70) Aliens: Infestation Pistols are a standard in the game and are similiar with the VP70 from the film Aliens, ammo can be collected through the game. Timeline See also Pulse Rifle Smart Gun Flame thrower Scoped Rifle Grenades Shotgun Sentry Gun Motion Tracker References Citations Aliens v Predator 3 Aliens: Colonial Marines Aliens v Predator Original, Gold, Classic Predator (film) Predator 2 (film) Predators (film) Aliens (film) Alien Resurrection (film) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Prometheus (film) Notes Category:Armoury